The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine to which a lid member is attached.
Various types of lid member are attached to a sewing machine. For example, a lid member is attached to a frame portion that is provided on an upper portion of a sewing machine, such that the lid member can open and close. In a closed state, the lid member covers an open space provided on the upper portion of the sewing machine. For example, a thread spool storage portion and a thread guard etc. are arranged in the open space. When replacing the thread spool and so on, the lid member is opened and closed by a user.
Various technologies are being considered to improve operability when opening and closing the lid member attached to the sewing machine. For example, a sewing machine is known that is provided with a spring portion and a damper portion. The spring portion urges the lid member in a direction to open the lid member. The damper portion performs deceleration control of a rotation of the lid member in the course of the spring member causing the lid member to move to an open position.